


Thirty Dollars Worth of Soup

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, M/M, joke fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: "How are you going to write a fanfiction about Panera Bread?"AKAWhat I wrote while my food delivery was like an hour late
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Thirty Dollars Worth of Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Don't go into this with high expectations because sometimes when your soup delivery is running an hour late your blood sugar drops and you turn feral

_-Delivery guy is soooooo late, it’s been half an hour_ . Qrow’s finger hovered over the send key before thinking, _fuck it_ , and pushing it. A short _ding_ announced the reply from his brother-in-law, Taiyang.

- _dude it’s not that long_

- _ITS FOREVER WHEN YOU’RE WAITING FOR SOUP TAI_

- _wait you paid for it online right???_ Qrow furrowed his brow.

_-Uh no...why_

_-dude you left ur wallet at my place last night_

“Fuck!” Qrow swore out loud, the previous night coming back to him. He’d been visiting Taiyang and the kids and it was pretty late by the time he’d left so that’s why he must’ve forgotten to check for his wallet. As if on cue, the telltale knock came from Qrow’s apartment door. _God, I guess I’m winging this_. Qrow set his phone on the counter and answered the door.

“Hey, I’m sorry I do-” The words stopped coming out of his mouth of their own volition when he saw the tall, brunette man at the door holding the paper bag.

“Hey, it’s $21.77.” The other man replied cheerfully. Qrow was trouble forming words as he looked into the bright, teal eyes staring back at him. Having difficulty maintaining eye contact, Qrow dropped his gaze to the shiny metal of the other man's nametag: _Clover Ebi._

“So, this is kind of, uh, awkward but I forgot my wallet at a relative’s place so…” Qrow tugged at the collar of his shirt, making sure it exposed his collarbone. “I was wondering if I could pay you _another way_.” The brunette’s eyes scanned him from top to bottom, his blue-green lingering for just a moment too long on the exposed clavicle.

“Just to be clear, you don’t have any money?”

“No, sir.” Qrow looked up into the intense stare.

“Then why the fuck did you order like thirty dollars worth of soup?” Clover huffed and walked away muttering something that sounded like, “Fourth guy this week…”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
